gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Breakup
Is a fanfiction. Summary Gumball & Penny breakup Transcript (At home.) Sullvan: CAN I JOIN THE STORY!!? Gumball & Penny: Sorry,boy.... Sullvan: ....................................... (Gumball & Penny are watching a movie) (Outside, you hear a slap & Gumball & Penny run out crying) (Later at Gumball's house) Darwin: What happened? Gumball: We broke up! (Everyone gasps) (the next day, Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald have a meeting) Nicole: Did Penny tell you what happened? Mr. Fitzgerald: Yeah, they had a fight. Nicole: Gumball said it was about them not being able to kiss. Mr. Fitzgerald: You're Right. (Meanwhile, Darwin, Anais & Richard are chilling) Darwin: (beatboxing) Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Richard: Chillin on the couch! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Drinking sodas, looking cool! Anais & Richard: Ch-Ch-Ch-Chillin! Anais: Paper Bag'll keep it cool all night! Darwin, Anais & Richard: WOAHHH! Richard: Chillin. All: Huh?! (Back to Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald) (Nicole gets a call) Anais: Mom, get over here! Gumball's trying to escape! (She gets to the house & helps Darwin, Anais & Richard pull Gumball back in) Gumball: Penny!! Penny!! Nicole: We're going to need some backup! (Gumball is now tied to the couch) Gumball: Penny!! Penny. Penny!!! Nicole: Alright. Roll call. Darwin? Darwin: Here! Nicole: Anais? Anais: Here! Nicole: Richard? Richard: Here! Nicole: Hector? Hector: I'm here! Nicole: Larry? Larry: Here! I'm not liking this! (suddenly a call comes) Nicole: Hello? Mr. Fitzgerald. I got some backup for Gumball. You? Mr. Fitzgerald: I got Carrie, Rachel, Jamie, Teri, Masami, Tina & Tobias. Nicole: I got my family as well as Larry & Hector. (everyone takes turns watching Gumball & Penny) (meanwhile, Bobert watches both houses, mad at what's happening: Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald what appears to be taking engagment rings that Gumball & Penny were going to give each other) Bobert: This...Ends...Now! (Gumball & Penny go into thier rooms & realized something wrong) Gumball & Penny: What the? (searches through thier rooms) OUR RINGS!!! (Bobert arrives at the scene) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Why do have Gumball & Penny's engagement rings?! Nicole: How did you know? Bobert: I spied on you. (Meanwhile Gumball & Penny are crying over the lost of the rings & thier relationships) Gumball & Penny: Once we find out who took our rings, (with red eyes) WE MAKE SURE THEY"LL NEVER WALK AGAIN! (Back to Bobert) Bobert: Will they find out? Nicole: Nope, they wouldn't notice a thing. (suddenly a bed comes down the stairs) Gumball & Penny: Where's our rings?! Nicole: Gumball! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny! Both: How did you know? Anais: Unless there's a snitch here. (Bobert is shown with a phone) Bobert: What? It's my civic duty to report stolen porperty! Nicole: We take care of this. Gumball: Mom? Penny: Dad? Both: You stole our rings? Nicole: Yes but we had to. Mr. Fitzgerald: We had something in common: We both don't want you 2 to be together Gumball & Penny (getting very mad): WHAT?! Bobert: Uh, Oh! (runs outside) Gumball & Penny: AHHHHH!!!!! You think taking advantage of our breakup & get away with it?! (Both Karate Chop the couch & punch a hole in the wall) You're going wish you were never born! (realize everyone's gone) Gumball: MOM!! Penny: DAD!! (both start running & leaving a trail of destruction) Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Bobert, why are they doing this?! Bobert: It's the Power of Love! Gumball (in distance): MOM!! Penny (in distance): DAD!! (Everyone runs) Gumball (threateningly): Mom?! Penny (also threatenigly): Dad?! (later) Nicole: Our cars! Mr. Fitzgerald: Stay here. (Gumball & Penny lift a car) Gumball: Where's my mom? Penny: And my dad? (both see them try to escape & they jump on the cars' hoods) Gumball & Penny: Give us back our rings! Nicole: Stole your rings? We were just getting pizza. Gumball: Uh, that was a week ago. Mr. Fitzgerald: We got lost? Nicole: We were looking for you ever since to give you back your rings. Gumball & Penny (gasp happily): Our rings! Gumball: Well, maybe we misjudged you! (Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald shifts thier cars in reverse) Penny: Sorry, that we were so cross of you! (Cars shift beneath & Gumball & Penny scream. They fall on the ground.) Nicole: Catch the rings! (everyone catches the rings & get into the car) Gumball & Penny: Why, you! Nicole: We're sorry! Gumball & Penny: For what? Mr. Fitzgerald: This! (rams the car towards them) (Nicole does the same) Gumball & Penny: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (get run over & die) (Nicole & the others leave & Bobert appears) Bobert: OK, Now I"m a little bit peeved! (loks at the two) This isn't how it supposed to end. (starts charging) I hope this works! (Bobert charges Gumball & Penny & they open thier eyes in rage & anger of Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald's betrayal) (Meanwhile Larry is watching TV) Larry: I'm glad I left Nicole & her group. They were very crazy! And so were Gumball & Penny! (Gumball and Penny burst out the doors as Dinky looks suprised.) OH GOD!!!!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: YOU! WHERE ARE OUR PARENTS??!!!!!! Larry: UH.....THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!! Gumball: MOM!!!!!! Penny: DAD!!!!!! Gumball & Penny: Thank's Larry!!! (Sprint away.) Larry: Ok? Awkward. (Meanwhile Nicole, Mr. Fitzgerald & the group are at home) Nicole: Now Gumball & Penny are dead, they will neither be together (laughs evilly & the others join in) Bobert: Oh my God! I got to go tell Gumball & Penny! (runs off to find them) Nicole: There you are, Bobert! Bobert: Oh, hi! Nicole: Bobert, a question. How did Penny get into the house earlier? Bobert: After you took thier rings, I carried her to here. That's all. Nicole: Why did you help them with this? Bobert: I saw the breakup myself! The real reason they broke up was that you threatened both of them that you 2 would move to different town if they break up right now! Gumball: MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Penny: DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bobert: I think we have company! (hides) Nicole: Gumball?! Mr. Fitzgerald: Penny?! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: Why are you still alive?! Get them! (the groups charge at them) (Gumball & Penny deploy wingpacks on thier backs & fly to dodge the ambush) Nicole: What the?! Bobert: Wingpacks' fully functional. Nicole: You brought Gumball & Penny back to live?! Why?! Bobert: Because I saw all of you laughing evilly. So I decided to upgrade them & not just to resscurrect them! Gumball & Penny: GIVE US BACK OUR RINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Scene becomes static) Bobert (panting): We're experiencing some technical difficultties. In the meantime, just go to a commerical while I recharge, ok? (Commerical Breaks) Bobert: It's about time you got back! Sorry for the interuption. I had to escape to Hector's cave, just to get out of the mess. I took the camera with me you wouldn't had to see what was about to happen, but I will describe it. (walks through the Forest of Doom by the forest trail as describes it) Gumball & Penny were charging at Nicole & Mr. Fitzgerald, but they dodged them at the last minute. Then Nicole pushed the bus on the 2 thus killing them again. Then this time they buried them. Then I had to escape because I betrayed them. At least I'm now home. (Next Day, At School) Miss Simian: Does Anyone Know Where Gumball Watterson & Penny Fitzgerald is? Everyone but Bobert: Nope. (Bobert looks at them suspiciously) (After school, Bobert walks to the graveyard where Gumball & Penny are buried at) Bobert: If I did it once, I'll do it again! (shoots charges into the grave) Maybe I need some Dark Energon. (Picks up to 2 slivers of Dark Energon & places 2 tubes into Gumball & Penny's heads. He inserts them & come back to live again) Gumball & Penny: Bobert!. Thanks! Bobert: You're welcome! But this time you need a disguise. Gumball & Penny: Like what? Bobert: Splicing. (fuses Gumball & Penny together) (The being has the same mold as Penny, but eyes instead eyeholes, as well as cat ears, a tail. She is also blue & wearing brown sneakers) Bobert: Now you need clothing (gives the being one of Gumball's shirts & one of Nicole's skirts) Now you need a name. Hmm. (thinks) Since you're a fusion of Gumball & Penny, you'll be named PenBall. PenBall (Sounds like Gumball & Penny talking at once): PenBall? I like it! Bobert: I'll tell you 1 more thing: once you put the engagement rings on your ring fingers. You 2 will be back to normal. Got it? PenBall: Got it! (The Next Day) Narrator: Alright. After 7 hours of getting Gummy Lee out of the microwave-(Sees Penball.) Whaaaaaaaa? Hot Dog: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................................Is it a girrafe? PenBall: I have my shell on you know. Hot Dog: Oh! (Sullvan walks in.) Sullvan: Hey, Best Brother in the wo-(Sees Penball also.) Oh...my.....golly....what the heck is that? WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!?? A CAMEL???? (meanwhile at school) Bobert: I hope this plan works. Miss Simian: That go for roll call. (the door is seen flying off) PenBall: Sorry, I'm late! Miss Simian: What is that thing?! The Students except Bobert: Who are you? PenBall: Ball, PenBall. Darwin: PenBall? Tina: Excuse me, but I usely beat up new kids. (PenBall jumps on Tina & unsteahes claws & knocks Tina down) (at the principal's office) Principal Brown: TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fanfiction Stories